


Little Things #85

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [85]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung is busy





	Little Things #85

You knew that being casted in a new drama will make Jinyoung busier than how he usually is. With GOT7's activities on peak right now too, you barely get to spend time with him. This is the only night he can be with you before he flies to the other side of the world for a concert. And he can't even give you the attention you wanted because he's busy reading his new script.

You never want to bother him while working, so you just sit and play with your phone, waiting patiently for him to finish memorising. You had offered to act with him so you can at least bond over something. But Jinyoung is the type to do things better when he's alone and focused.

You sigh. He's right beside you but he still feels so far away. You look at the clock and see that it's almost midnight. Your eyes are feeling droopy; you also had a long day at work. Maybe the best you can do for now is to snuggle against him.

"Oh, are you sleepy?" he asks and slightly puts down the paper he's holding to peek at you.

"Yeah. Don't stay up too late, okay? You have a flight early tomorrow," you remind him before closing your eyes to let both of you go back to peace.

But you feel Jinyoung move. His body turns to your direction. You open your eyes to find him leaning down to you. Before you can make out what's happening, he has held your chin up so he can place a soft kiss on your lips. It lasts for ten seconds or so, longer than his usual goodnight kisses but still brief enough to not start up something.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you. I'll make it up to you when I get the time," he says, his thumb making circles on your cheek.

"Okay," you breathe out, still not sure of what just happened.

Jinyoung goes back to his semi-lying position, but now he has a hand playing with your hair. He resumes reading his script, while you go back to sleeping—that is, if you successfully get the sweet gesture out of your mind.


End file.
